


Date Mates

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Date, Double Penetration, Dresses, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), miniature golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: While Papyrus, Blue, and Honey have been dating for a while, usually it's Papyrus and Blue who go out on the dates. This time, they bring Honey out on one to show him they all can have a good time together out in public, but then he reminds them that they can have a good time together in private.Gyftmas Fic 2020!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Date Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin_Cognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/gifts).



> A gift for Cog for the Secret Santa Gyftmas 2020!  
> Please go check out Cog's work, they make some awesome stuff!

"Come on, Honey, we are going to be late!" Papyrus called.

"What’s the rush? Do we have reservations or something?" Honey asked from behind his bedroom door.

"Well, no, but we are going on this date together and it would be more beneficial to spend as much time together as possible!" Papyrus said.

"Does your outfit fit you?" Blue asked, leaning his skull against the door as if he could hear the fabric over Honey's bones.

He backed away quickly as Honey opened the door, and he slowly shuffled out, looking a little shy, complete with a pale orange blush on his cheekbones.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" Papyrus said with awe.

"You do look very nice," Blue said, looking Honey up and down.

Honey pulled a little at the skirt of the dress; it was white with thin stripes that ran horizontally on the skirt and vertically on the bodice in the shades of the rainbow. His orange magic glowed softly underneath to help fill the dress out a little, he wore a thick white sweater, thigh-high socks and platform heels completed the outfit.

"Not as nice as Papyrus," Honey said, giving him a loving smile.

Papyrus couldn't help beaming and giving a little twirl. He, too, was wearing a dress, made of rainbow stripes as well, and cut into more of a tea dress. The skirt dropped below his knees, but flared out more, he wore white stockings and red and white boots.

"Oh you're being silly, you're both gorgeous," Blue said, pulling a little on Honey's long necklace so that he leaned down, giving Blue the opportunity to kiss him. He also went to Papyrus, standing on his toes, and Papyrus leaned down to kiss him back.

"And you look absolutely adorable, as usual," Papyrus said.

"What, this old thing?" Blue said, waving a hand dismissively.

It was a simple outfit of denim shorts, his blouse was blue with white, puffy clouds, a blue bandana tied on his skull, thigh-high white socks held up with a garter belt and black and white saddle shoes made Blue look a bit like he stepped out of a 1950's summer-set musical.

"Are we all ready?" Papyrus asked.

"Let's go!" Blue cried, leading the way down the stairs and out of the house.

It was a mild, early summer day. The leaves of the trees had gone from their spring paleness to a deep, healthy, emerald-tone, ready to soak up nourishment from the sun. There were a couple of puffy white clouds, but the sky was mostly clear, the scent of cut grass, barbeque, and sometimes even a whiff of chlorine filled the air around them as they made their way down the block to the bus stop.

"So, what are we going to be doing first?" Honey asked, his hands firmly in the pockets of his sweater.

"We are going to go to miniature golf!" Papyrus said. "Blue said you enjoy doing that!"

"I do, but what about you two?"

"I have fun too, and so does Papyrus! Try to relax, we are going to have so much fun today!" Blue said with a giggle.

Honey forced a smile and a nod, but he was feeling very unsure. While the three of them had been dating for a while, Papyrus and Blue were the ones who had been doing most of the actual “going out” part, and he worried about what trouble an open poly relationship might invite. Already he was feeling a little like a third wheel, as Blue and Papyrus were openly holding hands, but he was satisfied keeping his involvement behind closed doors.

Blue, apparently, didn't feel quite that way, as he looked behind him and grabbed Honey's wrist, forcing his hand out of the sweater pocket so his fingers could be intertwined with Blue's. He looked around a little worriedly, but then he realized that they could have just been friends or regular siblings out for the day. He relaxed a little, and smiled more warmly now that he felt that he was a part of his date-mates.

The bus system in their town was one of the best, and it wasn't long before a bus came and took them close to the park where the mini-golf was.

"I am so going to kick your butts," Honey said, choosing a yellow ball from the basket.

"Not if I kick yours first!" Blue said, grabbing a pale blue ball.

"Now, now, this is but a friendly game between the three of us!" Papyrus chided as he chose an orange ball for himself. Then he smirked at the other two. "That being said, The Great Papyrus never backs down from a challenge!"

Blue and Honey shared a look, they all grabbed scorecards and pencils and headed to the first hole.

The beginning of the game went well enough, the three cheering each other on and being friendly and loving like anyone else out on a date. The middle of the game got a little more competitive, as Papyrus leaned in and whispered something to Blue which made him hit his ball a little harder than intended, making it go very much off course.

"You did that on purpose!" Blue said, scandalized.

"All's fair in love and war," Papyrus said, dropping a kiss on the top of Blue's skull before shoo-ing him so he could set his ball up for a putt.

"That was a dirty trick," Blue murmured.

"Oh come on, like you guys don't do worse at game night with the other guys," Honey said.

Blue considered this, then smirked.

"You know, he's two points ahead of you," Blue said. "Since this is our first date, he would be very surprised, pleasantly so, if you were to, well... it wouldn't be your fault if he's distracted by your loveliness and charm."

Honey gave Blue a look; he knew very well he was being played, but it was a game he felt that he could go along with.

"Say, Papyrus," Honey said, sauntering up to him. "You are very good at this game, but there is just one thing that you could do that would make your score even better."

"Oh?" Papyrus asked brightly. "What's that?"

"Your hips are a little off," Honey said, moving close to Papyrus' back and putting his hands on his hips. "See, if you stand a little more like this."

Honey didn't really move Papyrus much, but he did grip him firmly through his dress and pressed his own pelvis into his a little in a suggestive motion. Honey leaned in closer to Papyrus' ear.

"How does that feel?" he murmured softly against his temple.

"Better," Papyrus murmured a little dreamily.

"Good, now, hit the ball."

Papyrus obeyed without thinking, and without putting a lot of power behind the stroke. The ball barely went two feet.

"Ouf! Honey!" Papyrus exclaimed, giving Honey a frustrated look.

"All's fair in love and putting," Honey said, leaning in and licking Papyrus' cheek, which made the other blush. "Clear away now, love, and let an expert play through."

Papyrus scowled a little, but obeyed, and went to lean against a fence post with Blue, looking a little annoyed.

"Looks like he finally relaxed," Blue said.

"Yes, seems so," Papyrus murmured back.

"I think we can really start to have fun."

Papyrus smirked, and they shared a nod.

The rest of the game was a test of wills as the skeletons did things like bend over certain ways, ran the edges of their putters along the backs of legs, Honey hooked his on the hem of Papyrus' skirt - of course he claimed it was an accident - and some borderline lewd remarks were made.

When they reached a hole that required them to walk through a tunnel, Blue pulled Honey back while Papyrus moved ahead to take his turn, using a bit of blue magic he pinned Honey to the fake rocky wall and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Having fun?" Blue murmured against his mouth.

"Y-yeah," Honey breathed.

"Good, I'm thinking maybe we can have more fun a little later," Blue said, one hand sliding suggestively up the inside of Honey's thigh.

“Mmm, you’re being a little naughty, Blue, might have to punish you for that later,” Honey murmured.

"Can't wait," Blue smirked, releasing Honey, and leaving the cave.

Papyrus was waiting for them, looking at the tunnel with a hint of concern, but when Blue came out and winked, and he saw the slightly dazed and flushed look from Honey, he nodded and looked pleased.

They seemed to rush the rest of the game, thankfully there were only a few holes left, and Papyrus suggested they get a treat for playing so well.

"You two made it very difficult," Honey said as he slid his putter back into the holding rack.

"Who won?" Blue asked.

"Never you mind," Papyrus said, taking the scorecard, folding it, and putting it into a little pocket in the dress.

There was a small food place nearby that mostly sold burgers, hot dogs, milkshakes, and ice cream. Honey settled on a hot dog and some fries, Blue got a sundae, and Papyrus a vanilla milkshake. They talked and teased about their game, Blue and Papyrus playing a bit of footsie under the table and tried to get Honey involved. Once their food arrived, Honey tucked into his meal immediately, but when he looked up he saw that Papyrus' eyes were leveled on him. He saw that his pale orange tongue was wrapping around the straw, bringing it to his mouth, then letting it go again. He slid it up and down the red plastic, his eyes saying that he could do so much more with it. Honey swallowed hard, feeling his body heat up as his mind began telling him all of the sinful things Papyrus could probably do with that damn thing.

He glanced over at Blue, who was running his ice cream spoon over his own tongue, then he scooped up some more ice cream and slowly licked it off. His eyes slowly moved up and met Honey's, Blue gave a feigned look of embarrassment and then giggled as he set his spoon back into his ice cream.

"I'm sorry, it is just so tasty!" Blue said, scooting his stool close to Honey and bringing his sundae with him. "Would you like to taste?"

The question was moot, because Blue scooped up some ice cream and held it up to Honey's mouth. Honey opened, knowing that resisting was going to be impossible, and Blue slid the spoon inside, tilting it a little so the ice cream, a bit of fudge, and whipped cream dropped into his mouth.

"What do you think?" Blue asked.

Honey nodded, swallowing the ice cream, and shivering at the cold it brought, but then another shiver started to climb up his spine when he realized that Blue was still very close to him. Not only that, but there was a thin-socked foot that was slowly dragging up his leg, finding a way under his skirt, and then pressed on the inside of his thigh. Papyrus was subtle and talented enough to slip off one of his platform heels without being noticed.

Honey was staring at Papyrus, who was still innocently sipping at his shake despite the absolutely sinful act he was starting to commit under the table.

"We'd like to go home, now," Blue murmured, pressing closer to Honey, his mouth grazing the side of his skull. "My shorts are getting a little wet."

Honey stiffened and barely stifled a gasp as Papyrus' toes slid higher up on his leg, but there was a slight bit of satisfaction when that calm, innocent façade of Papyrus' faltered when it became clear that Honey had went commando under that dress. Honey slightly regretted it now, as he could feel his magic forming and the skirt might not do too great a job hiding what he was sporting.

Blue and Papyrus had locked eyes for a moment, and Blue glanced down at Honey's lap, and could tell easily that Papyrus' foot was rubbing up and down the length of Honey's cock.

"You two are asking for it," Honey murmured. "Our bill is paid for, yes?"

"Yes," both Blue and Papyrus answered.

"Good." 

Honey wrapped one arm around Blue's waist and his other locked over Papyrus' ankle. He smirked at them both. Honey's smirk was the only warning before they teleported to his bedroom.

"Honestly," Papyrus huffed, trying to right himself.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Blue asked.

"Not as harsh as this," Honey murmured, easily moving over Blue, grabbing his wrists, and pinning them down before kissing him.

Blue let out a low moan, and then made a small, unhappy noise when Honey parted, only to nearly tackle Papyrus to kiss him, too.

"You already know what I'm hiding under my skirt, Pap, what about you?" Honey asked, one hand sliding up Papyrus' leg.

"Anything you want," Papyrus murmured, slightly dazed from the sudden rush of passion.

"Hmm, know what? Make me a nice, thick cock," Honey said, his hand sliding up further, rubbing over Papyrus' pelvis in a way to suggest how his magic should form. "Something so big your little lace panties can barely contain it."

"H-Honey!" Papyrus gasped, part in a scandalized tone and part because it was turning him on.

"Come on, darling, give Blue something to be concerned about," Honey murmured.

"Why would I be concerned?" Blue asked.

"Because it's going to go down that pretty little throat of yours," Honey said. "Unless, of course, you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sir," Blue said.

"Good. Be a good boy and take off everyone's shoes? I know you both prefer a clean bed."

Blue immediately kicked off the saddle shoes, made quick work of Honey's platforms, but he took his time with Papyrus' boots. He slowly unzipped them, slipping them off the stocking-clad feet was easy, then Blue began to kiss Papyrus's feet. Papyrus squirmed a little, as he was slightly ticklish, but as Blue moved up his leg, he began to whimper, though the sound was somewhat muted because Honey kept his mouth occupied. 

By the time Blue made his way up Papyrus' legs, Honey's touch had guided Papyrus' magic to do his bidding, and a deep orange glow was prominently showing beneath the white lace.

"That's my little angel," Honey said, kissing the top of Papyrus' skull. "Now, Blue, you're going to show Papyrus a good time, won't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Blue said.

Honey sat back a little and watched as Blue carefully pushed Papyrus' skirt up to his waist. He didn't seem too sure if he should try to take Papyrus' panties off, and instead he just ran a finger along the rim where it met his leg and pulled it aside, allowing the thick orange rod to slip out, standing hard and almost as proud as its wielder.

"Blue, please," Papyrus whispered.

Blue grinned and happily swallowed Papyrus down.

"NYEH, BLUE!" Papyrus cried, gripping onto the sheets and blankets under him.

Blue sucked almost greedily on Papyrus. Honey was having fun watching the orange magic slip in and out of Blue's mouth; it was especially nice to see his tongue sliding along it now and then, his pale blue magic a beautiful contrast to Papyrus's orange. Honey pulled his own skirt up and aside so he could stroke his own member, getting more and more turned on by the beautiful sight before him. It didn't take him too long to want to participate as well.

Honey moved behind Blue and started the undo his shorts. It was a little challenging, and part of Honey considered just ripping the little piece of denim, but he knew that would upset Blue, so he tried to be patient, even though he could almost smell Blue's arousal. Finally, he was slipping the shorts down Blue's legs, and he was amused to see that he was wearing a thong. It was doing next to nothing, and the blue undergarment was meant to match his magic, Honey figured, but the dark blue gave away how hot Blue had become.

"Oh, my, you are awfully wet, Baby Blue," Honey said, sliding his fingers under the strings of the thong. "I don't know why you even bothered with this."

"Unlike you, I have some standards," Blue said primly, taking a quick break from the thick rod he was working over.

"Is that so?" Honey asked. "Not nice to talk back, you know."

Before Blue could come up with a retort, he stiffened when Honey pressed his tongue into his cunt, and shivered pleasantly as he tried to get back to what he was doing. Honey hummed, wriggling his tongue inside of Blue, pressing along every spot he knew would make his knees shake. Honey chuckled when after a few more moments, he could feel Blue's legs beginning to quiver. He considered being merciful, but, Blue did talk back to him, and he teased him through their golf game... He backed off, but not before taking a moment to bite down firmly on Blue's chubby behind, making him cry out before he gently kissed and licked the spot.

"Are you enjoying Blue's mouth, Papyrus?" Honey asked.

"Yes, Sir, very much," Papyrus panted.

"Good. I think his pussy might be a bit needy, though."

Blue whined a little as Honey took hold of his arms and held them behind his back. Honey then took Blue's headband and tied his arms together before he gripped onto his waist and started moving him into position over Papyrus.

"Does you little pussy need a good fucking today?" Honey asked.

"Yes, Sir, please, Sir!" Blue begged.

"Needy little thing," Honey mused, poising Blue just above Papyrus, rubbing his clit a little with one hand while the other guided the thick head of Papyrus; cock to his entrance, letting it tease him slightly. "How bad do you want it?"

"Not want, need! Please, Sir, please!" Blue moaned, his head falling back on Honey's shoulder.

"Good boy."

Honey slowly let Blue lower on Papyrus and the two let out sounds of satisfaction. Papyrus' hands flew to Blue's waist and he gripped tightly and began to thrust up into Blue. Honey watched for a moment again, really enjoying the sight and sound of ecstasy from his two lovers, but he couldn't stay idle for long.

"Think you could handle both of us?" Honey murmured against Blue's skull.

"Yes, yes, absolutely, yes," Blue chanted.

"All right, that okay with you, baby doll?"

"Yes, Sir," Papyrus answered.

Papyrus held Blue still and encouraged him to bend forward a little. Honey settled himself behind Blue, help guide Papyrus out a bit, stroking their cocks together, and then they moved together into Blue. Blue cried out, the feeling of being stretched so far almost too much, while Honey and Papyrus groaned at the tightness surrounding them. After they gave Blue a moment to adjust, they began to move together, helping to stretch Blue a little more, and without warning, they felt Blue tighten around them both and his whole body shook.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blue panted.

"Aww baby, you came already?" Honey said. "Too bad, because I don't think Papyrus and I have even gotten started."

Blue whimpered as they both started moving again, and not long, they began to thrust into Blue in a tandem. Their teamwork was nearly perfect, Blue was still shaking between them as if his orgasm never stopped.

"Nyeh, heh, I, I'm gonna..." Papyrus warned.

"Do it," Honey gave him permission, knowing he was still just too polite to finish his sentence.

With a small cry, Papyrus came, his warm magic flooding Blue and coating Honey.

"I'm gonna cum, too, you ready, Baby Blue?" Honey murmured.

"Please, please, please," Blue chanted, unable to form any other words.

It took a few more thrusts before Honey also came, his magic adding to his lovers. When he couldn't stay upright, he brought Blue to the side with him, and immediately grabbed onto Papyrus too and pulled them together, sandwiching Blue easily between them. They all were breathing hard, barely coherent, and completely exhausted.

"Your dresses," Blue breathed after a while. "Probably ruined."

"Laundromat," Honey answered. "They experts."

"No, not letting them, I'll, I'll wash." Papyrus panted.

"Will help," Blue offered.

"Enough, who cares, afterglow, people," Honey said.

They were quiet again, but as their senses came back and their breathing evened out, they snuggled closer to each other, if at all possible.

"I thought this was a great date," Honey said.

"Agreed," Blue said.

"Indubitably," Papyrus added.

"By the way, who won the golf game?" Honey asked.

"I don't know," Blue said. "Papyrus? You had the score card, didn't you?"

"Yes, well," Papyrus blushed a little and didn't meet the eyes of his boyfriends.

"Papyrus," they both said warningly.

"Honey won."

Honey chuckled and Blue scowled.

"Best two out of three? Rematch next weekend?" Blue asked.

"Does the loser get fucked to oblivion again?" Honey asked.

"Honey!" both Blue and Papyrus scolded.

Honey snickered.

"Well, we'll talk about it later. Who's up for a nice, long, hot shower?"

That, at least, was something no one could object to.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
